Jinta's Sensual Summer
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: A trio of story arcs where Jinta Hanakari spends his "summer vacation" as he gets involved with three of Soul Society's attractive femme fatale, in which he gets some "sensual" results from the three LOVELY LADIES, an "experience" he would never forget. Feat. Kukaku, Yoruichi, Soi Fon
1. Jinta x Kukaku part 1

**Jinta's Sensual Summer**

Hello, folks, welcome to my first ever Bleach fanfic and I'm sure you're all surprised by the summary you just read. This is about Jinta Hanakari, and you're wondering what's in store for him. While I have no idea what his actual age is, I'll have him appear as 13 ½ to 14 years old in this fic as this is the first experimental Bleach fanfic I came up with. As for pairing…I decided to split him and his "partners" into three arcs:

Jinta x Kukaku;

Jinta x Yourichi;

Jinta x Rangiku

That's right, Jinta will be paired with three "attractive" ladies from the Bleach universe, and here I'll have him involved with the three ladies in three separate arcs, and the first arc is where he'll be paired with Ukaku Shiba, and there you get to see how the lil' redhead could "sensually tame" Ganju's elder sister, and how he'll get to "bed" her…

This fic takes place after the "Bount Arc" (episodes 64-91, episodes 92-109), so it's pretty much of an aftermath of seasons 4 and 5. Hope you would like this story and the multiple pairings, so here goes nothing…

* * *

><p><strong>Bleach<strong> is owned by Noriaki "Tite" Kubo

* * *

><p>At the <span>Urahara Shop<span>, which is owned by **Kisuke Urahara**, things are peaceful inside and outside, as **Ichigo Kurosaki** and his friends had just arrived home following their 2nd trip to the Soul Society after saving the place from the **Bounts**, and most of them are a bit weary and decided to hang out at Urahara Shop to unwind, but then things didn't go quite well as the scene shifts inside. **Ururu Tsugumiya** is starting to catch a fever due to **Jinta Hanakiri** tossing the chores to her and he slacks off to watch soccer games with other teens.

When Jinta arrives at the shop an hour later, he is surprised to see her on the futon with a washcloth over her forehead which is provided by Urahara Shop employee **Tessai Tsukabishi**. Ichigo was there glaring at Jinta for his "laziness" and "tardiness" which the claims are even supported by **Noba**, **Ririn** and **Kurudo** (in their Gigai forms), all blaming him for Ururu's situation.

Ichigo: "Jinta, you lazy brat! Look what you did! Ururu collapsed because of work overload stress because you tossed to her the chores that were meant for you to work! Lucky for her I was there to break her fall or she would've banged her head pretty hard!"

Ririn: "Yeah! We decided to use our Gigai to help her lessen the workload on her but her body is already being stressed out!"

Kurudo: "Now you really done it! All you do is run outside and slack off!"

Noba: "…"

Jinta: "But…but…"

Urahara: "I think it's high time that you be needed to be taught a lesson so you'll become more responsible…huh?"

Ganju: "Hey, everyone! How are you all doing? Huh? Did I came at the wrong time?"

Even Urahara himself is disappointed at the young boy's behavior and is considering some disciplinary actions, but then **Ganju Shiba**, who came to the shop to deliver some goods to Urahara, and was told of the situation, and there an idea formed on his head and whispered to the shop owner, who seemed to like the idea.

"I have an idea, Urahara…why not I bring him to my place at Rukongai…? My elder sister, Kukaku might intimidate him into becoming more responsible when it comes to chore-working…? That way it'll knock some sense in to him…pretty neat, no? at least it'll give him something to do and I'm very sure he'll never slack off or try to escape…"

"Hmm…you do have a point…but can she handle him…? Knowing her hot-tempered nature, it might traumatize Jinta here…"

"I promise you…it'll work…hey, Kurosaki…what do you think? My suggestion will work in no time, right?"

"Hmm…yeah…I think it might…your elder sister sure beat the heck out of me…it might make a man out of Jinta…so I say I agree to your proposal…you're not bad for a brainless oaf…"

"Shucks! Thanks…hey! Who are you calling "brainless oaf"?"

"Who else am I referring to…?"

"What was that, you blondie- scarecrow?"

"Who are you calling a "blondie-scarecrow"? Stop insulting my hair!"

"Gentlemen…please…let's agree to Ganju's suggestion…"

"Let's say I agree with Ganju's plan…so how long will Jinta stay at Soul Society…?"

"Hmm…I say…"

After some more whispering, Ichigo himself is wondering what Urahara's final decision would be until the shop owner spoke and told Jinta that he is to be sent to a place where he will be disciplined and to undergo training on doing chores responsibly, and there Jinta is surprised, if not shocked, that he is to be sent to Kukaku's house so he can work there all throughout summer, whether he likes it or not.

"WHAT? TO THE SOUL SOCIETY?"

"That's my decision…and it's final."

"No way! I'm not going!"

"Sorry…you have no say on this matter…"

"Ichigo…please…help me out here…"

"Nothing I can do…he's the boss and you'll have to follow him."

"Oh, man…this sucks!"

"Okay…here we go…"

"Put me down!"

"No I won't…"

"Hey! You brainless oaf! Why are you tying me up on that boar?"

"So that you won't escape when we get there at Soul Society…hey! Who are you calling "brainless oaf"?"

**-x-**

Despite the young boy's protests, Jinta is carried away by Ganju and even tied up on a boar as Urahara revealed that he has videotaped the entire conversation and asks Ganju to show it to Kukaku so she'll know of the situation. As things are all set, Ganju and Jinta leaves the Human world and are now en route to Rukongai via the Soul Society, but things didn't went well as they ended up in a forest that is quite far from the Shiba house.

"Oops…we got lost…"

"I can't believe you brought me here…"

"It's for your own good, kid…"

"I'm not a kid! I'm almost 14!"

"Whatever…"

As the pair embarks on their journey to reach the Shiba house, they encountered a few rowdy residents from Rukongai, mostly bandits who have nothing else to do except rob a few passerby and attack strangers traveling here. There are about 20 of them and some are ganging up on Ganju while Ganju's boar sat down and falls asleep with Jinta still tied up on to the boar.

"Hey…check it out…"

"Someone to rob…"

"Let's beat him up…"

"…and steal his boar…"

A few of the bandits, who are slightly drunk, began to molest Jinta while the others are keeping Ganju busy, yet he effortlessly took them down yet he still gets slowed down by a lot of distractions. Meanwhile Jinta is getting frustrated as the drunken bandits continued to molests Jinta and since he is tied up he couldn't resists as his legs are held by the other bandits but Ganju managed to reach Jinta on time and stops the rowdy robbers but then his friends showed up: **Nehero Isino**, **Taichi Misemoto**, **Adatomo Saionzi** and **Sanji Sezushita**. Ganju leaves Jinta as he greets his three friends as the foursome haven't seen each other much after the fall of the Bount.

"Been a long time…"

"Yeah…"

"Ever since we beat those Bount bullshit!"

"Good to see you guys…!"

Their revelries were cut short as the drunken bandits resumed their molesting of Jinta as the young boy screams out in frustration and the foursome then dealt with the rowdy robbers, which the goons were beaten up and forced to retreat, leaving behind their "prospects" behind as they are ashamed of losing faces. By then Ganju's three friends asked why he brought a human boy in the Soul society, particularly in Rukongai when a forgetful Ganju told them he forgotten why he brought him here which caused his three gang-mates to fall to the ground, anime-style.

**-x-**

After some few minutes of getting together, Ganju bids his friends farewell as he heads for the Shiba house as he remembered that he has to get home or else Kukaku will be pissed if he arrives late. As the friends went separate ways, Ganju got a bit lost and aarrived an hour before reaching the house, and when he entered, he was greeted with a clobbering whack on the head from Kukaku.

KA-BLAG!

"Ow! Nee-san! Why do you always smack me on the head every time I came home…"

"You're always late when coming home…that's why"

"Jeez…"

"So…did you give to Urahara the package I sent?"

"What package?"

KA-BLAG!

"Ow! Oh…the package…yeah…I did…"

"Good…"

"Er…what package…?"

KA-BLAG!

"Ow! Will you knock it off?"

"I can't believe I have a younger brother who has Alzheimer's disease…!"

"Better than having brain tumor…"

"You moron!"

As the two siblings quarreled, she saw Jinta still tied to the boar and demanded from her younger brother why he brought a human with him here, and just as Ganju is about to answer her, he scratched his head.

"Er…why did I bring him here for…?"

KA-BLAG!

SPLAG!

WHA-KA-PLAG!

"Here…I'll batter your brain until you remember!"

As the beating continues, she saw the videotape on the floor where Ganju dropped and after playing it she got the picture and glances at Jinta, and while the young boy tries to act tough, he soon caves in at her fearful aura and there he is told that he's going to work here all summer, and is threatened with severe disciplinary action if he tries to slack off or attempts to escape.

"Looks like you'll be having a field day at my house, little man…and you're going to realize why I don't tolerate slackers and those who try to escape my service…"

"M-mommy…help…"

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

><p>Hope you like the first chapter, and this is the first of the first arc where it will concentrate on Jinta x Kukaku. The love scenes will eventually come, but right now we focus on the good plot first, as Kukaku will discipline Junta on how to be responsible in doing chores assigned to him, but will our redhead teen be able to "soften" the tough lady of the Shiba house?<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Preview:<strong>_

Jinta's "lessons" is about to commence and it's going to be tough, which will make him wish he were dead…


	2. Jinta x Kukaku part 2

**Jinta's Sensual Summer**

Okay…it's been a while since I last posted this fic…and with 4 reviews…I guess I should give this updated fic a shot to see if readers are interested in seeing Jinta getting "laid" by Ukaku before moving to the other two Lovely ladies…but right now the story comes first before the love scenes…it's better than making a random lemon-fest fic…

Also, this is a slightly A/U, meaning it's not exactly set in the manga or anime universe of BLEACH…

* * *

><p>Urahara Shop. Summer has already commenced and Kisuke Urahara decided to add some selling items to passing customers who are gracing the summer event, such as cold beverages and lotions, so that he could earn some "extra income" and use them to buy "actual items" used to aid Ichigo and his friends in soul-related incidents. It was a good decision for Urahara to start selling summer-related items as passing customers see them as good commodities as they wanted to escape the summer heat and bought them.<p>

"Hello…good morning…please buy some summer goods to celebrate summer season…we have lotions…beach balls…towels…"

"Really?"

"Yes…and we even have ice coolers that would keep cold waters remain cold…"

"Then I'll buy some!"

"Good choice…Ururu…Rin…Kurudo! Get the itmes here!"

"Coming!"

"Coming!"

"Coming right up!"

Aside from Ururu, Ririn and Kurudo are tasked to do the item assistance and cashier posts respectively while Noba is tasked to buy the items, and use his teleportation ability, to bring the items to the shop so that in case the summer-related items run out, Noba can buy and bring them to the shop faster so as to keep attracting customers.

"There you go…"

"Thank you, sir."

"Please come back again if you want to buy some more…"

"I will…"

Ichigo's younger siblings, Yuzu and Karin also passed by to buy items, such as sun-block lotions and sunglasses, as the Kurosaki family is planning to go to the beach. Orihime's friends – Tatsuki Arisawa, Mizuiro Kojima, Michiru Ogawa and Chizuru Honsho also passed by to buy similar items while Tatsuki tries to restrain Chizuru from groping Orihime, much to Ririn and Kurudo's surprises, wondering why Orihime picked a friend who loves to grope a fellow girl's chest.

"Hello, Urahara-senpai…"

"Hello, Orihime…going to the beach with your friends?"

"Yes…and I see you are selling summer-related items…"

"Yes…and I have plenty…care to buy some…"  
>"Okay…a lotion would…"<p>

"Hey! Let me have that lotion…so I can pour them on Orihime's boobs…!"

"Stay right here, Chizuru!"

"Let go, Tatsuki! I want to rub her boobies!"

"I'll knock you out if you don't behave yourself!"  
>"Poor, Orihime…what do you think, Ririn? Why would she pick a friend wholoves to grope other girls' boobs?"<p>

"I don't know, Kurudo…it's a good thing Kon's not here…"  
>Kon suddenly shows up, having heard of Ririn's comments and answers back.<p>

"Hey! I heard that!"

By lunchtime, Uruhara and the three Mod-Souls are joined by Ururu Tsumugiya and a discussion is held while eating. As they discussed about how peaceful summer has been, they slowly noticed Jinta's absence and realized that he is at Rukongai, which is near Soul Society and is undergoing "training", which is "punishment" for his slacking at Urahara's shop. Yoruichi came and changed from feline to human form which Kurodo covered his face with his hat while Noba "zipped" his mask, and there everyone discusses about how Jinta is doing.

"That was a good lunch…"

"Yeah…but somehow…it feels like someone is missing…Mr. Tessai…what do you think?"

"Ah…Jinta. I wonder how he is doing?"

"He-he-he…he's probably being disciplined by…ah, Yoruichi…nice of you to join us…"

"Thank you…"

"KKKYYAAHH! Put some clothes on!"

"Ririn! Don't shout too loud!"

"Oops…sorry…"

"Can I take my hat off my face…?"

"No! Not yet!"

"Wow! Now this is heaven!"

"Kon!"

**-x-**

At the Shiba house/shop, life for Jinta was anything but pleasurable. He is instructed to clean the house, including the rooftop, clean the gadgets used for testing new fireworks, and even the giant cannon. Ganju is tasked to watch over the young boy and make sure he isn't slacking off. Jinta begged to "cut him a break" but Ganju fairly, and politely refused, having been warned by Kukaku not to "spoil" him or else there'll be "hell to pay".

"Man…I'm in hell…"

"Well…you're lucky you still get to eat and rest…"

"I want to go back home…"

"Impossible…until you show improvement and if she's convinced…there'snothing you can do…"

"Hey…cut me a slack and do this for me…"

"I can't…! if she finds out…not only will she beat me up…she'll also beat you up…"

Kukaku came and heard this and "punished" the two for "conspiring" to slack off, with Jinta forced to watch Ganju getting the heavier brunt and when she turned her attention towards him, Kukaku berated him for his "laid-back" attitude as the basis on why Urahara sent him here so that he would learn the proper meaning of responsibility.

"I HEARD THAT!"

"Wah! Nee-sama!"

"I'LL SHOW YOU REAL DISCIPINE!"

"AAIIEE!"

"AND YOU! YOU'RE A EALLY LAID-BACK, LAZY BRAT! I SEE NOW WHY URAHARA SENT YOU HERE! I'LL SEE TO IT THAT YOU WON'T BECOME A SLACKER FOREVER!"

"S-sorry…"

"Sorry is not enough! You want to leave? Show me that you improved yourself!"

"Sorry…uh…"

While trying to avoid staring at her angry face, Jinta accidentally stares at her chest, seeing her cleavage and became entranced, so entranced that it awakened his "inner desire", and Kukaku blinked her eyes, seeing what he is doing and saw a bulge forming on his shorts, and whacked him on the head for his supposed "perverted-ness".

"You hentai!"

"Eh?"

"You're having lewd thoughts about me!"

"That's a lie!"

"Tell that to your "birdie"! it's sticking out of your shorts!"

"Eep…!"

"I'll castrate you right away!"

"KKYYYAAHH! HELP!"

Ganju mentally snickered at the scene as this is the first time someone has "laid eyes" on Kukaku's luscious body, and Jinta is lucky to be the first to notice it, but snapped back to attention as she turned her attention on him. It was a rather hilarious sight as she tries to get her hands on him as he tries to avoid her, and the end results are rather…awkward.

"COME BACK HERE! I'LL CHOP YOUR "BIRDIE"AND TURN YOU INTO A GIRL!"

"NO! DON'T!"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THATASIDE FROM BEING A SLACKER…YOU'RE ALSO A PERVERT!"

"THAT'S BECAUSE OF YOUR CLOTHING STYLE!"

"WHAT DO YOU CARE ABOUT WHAT I WEAR?"

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!"

"COME HERE AND FACE ME!"

"I WON'T!"

As Jinta runs around, he realized that he swept the floor and it became slippery and slipped back-first, with Kukaku also slipping and fell on top of the younger boy, and the impact wasn't that painful, but then Kukau blinked her eyes as she felt something hard pressing her "center". She sat up and saw the bulge, which the hem of his shorts, which is quite loose, slipped, and his erection is slightly exposed.

"Oof!"

"Sorry…let me help you up…ah!"

"Huh?"

"_Ahh…that feeling feels good…_"

As Jinta tries to get up to cover his "modesty", the "head" accidentally rubbed her creamy thigh, and seeing her shapely legs, it throbbed harder, twitching back and fro, and Jinta was aroused again. He savored the feeling until he snapped back to reality after being pummeled on the head with her fist, and again the argument resumes.

"YOU HENTAI!"

"OW!"  
>"I'LL MAKE YOU SORRY FOR BEING A BOY!"<p>

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!"

"DON'T "IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" ME! I KNOW YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE!"

"I DID NOT! HONEST!"

"COME HERE!"

"AH! Don't touch there! It's…ah…"

"What are you moaning for…?"

"You're rubbing my "birdie"…feels good…"

KA-BLAG!

"OW!"

"I'M NOT GIVING YOU A HAND-JOB!"

"Sorry…"

Once more Ganju watches the scene while sweat-dropping while Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko watches on, wondering if the boy is capable of "taming" her seeing that this would be an entertainment scene to watch having seen Ganju getting beaten up since the fall of the Shiba clan. Koganehiko tells his brother that he's betting that Jinta might succeed in "breaking her shell" as well as get her "laid", but Shiroganehiko disagrees, seeing how Kukaku can be dominating over those who are inside the house.

"You think he could…"

"I doubt it…"

"I bet you 1,000 Yen…"

"Forget it…"

By evening, things are calm and everyone went quiet but Jinta, who is in his quarters, was getting dissatisfied with his current situation, his face bruised from the "punishment" and plans on escaping the Shiba house and try to find his way back to the human world, not wanting to stay further here.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

><p>Hope you like this chapter, and I apologize for the brief lemon scene, yet this is just the start as story comes first before the love scene itself.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Preview:<em>**

Jinta attempts to escape Rukongai and Kukau goes after him, where they encountered some bad guys, resulting in a fight. Will this make Jinta realize his mistakes and why he was sent to the Shiba hous


	3. Jinta x Kukaku part 3

**Jinta's Sensual Summer**

Now chapter 3 is up…and Jinta gets to learn his lesson the HARD way…as he attempts to get away from the Shiba house…

* * *

><p>The next day, Jinta managed to work his way through, and thankfully his hard work in cleaning the house earned him "points" enough not to get another mouthful of scolding, but then he forgot to mop a part of the floor dry, and Kukaku accidentally slipped. Jinta managed to catch her yet she fell on top of him, with Jinta pinned underneath, but that's where the trouble starts.<p>

"Ah...wait...the floor's still wet..."

"What...whoa!"

"I got you..."

"Ooof! Are you slacking off again?"

"I'm not!"

"Why is the floor still wet?"

"I'm still mopping..."

"I bet you fantasizing about...huh?"

Their argument was cut short as she felt something pressing between her legs and got up, her eyes went wide open seeing the straight bulge from Jinta's shorts (he wasn't wearing a brief at this time), and realized that he is aroused and started to accuse him of having perverted thoughts about him, which the younger boy tried to rebut and defend himself.

"YOU HENTAI!"

"Eh...?"

"YOU'RE "BIRDIE" IS STANDING UP!"

"It was an accident!"

"YOU'RE LYING!"

"I'm not!"

"I BET YOU'RE ENJOYING THIS!"

"I swear it wasn't my..."

"I'LL GET YOU!"

As she tries to clobber him, she slipped and again "sat" on Jinta's "center" and her "center" landed on his bulging front, and there she could feel him, as her panties and his shorts did little to prevent them from feeling each others' heat, and Jinta got another jolt of arousal, and accidentally thrust his hips up, his bulge further pressing her "center", which Kukaku at first felt good, but then snapped back to attention and gave him a beat down.

BLAG!

SPLAG!

KA-PLAG!

WHA-KA-PLAG!

SHORYUKEN!

TATSUMAKI-SENPUU-KYAKU!

TIGER BLOW!

TIGER KNEE!

KOU-RYU-KEN!

UPPERCUT!

PILEDRIVER!

SPINNING BIRD KICK!

"AAAAIIEE!"

"YOU HENTAI!"

"I'M SORRY!"

"DON'T "I'M SORRY" ME!"

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO!"

"I BET YOU'RE ENJOYING THIS!"

"I SWEAR I'M NOT!"

"I'M GOING TO TURN YOU INTO A GIRL!"

Jinta pleaded for mercy but she wouldn't relent, and Ganju arrived just in time and managed to restrain his elder sister and tried to talk some sense in to her in being a bit easy for Jinta, while the redhead boy is crying, ashamed though he knows that he didn't do it on purspose.

"Nee-san...cut him a slack!"

"SHUT UP!"

"He may be hormone-driven but he's still a kid...I mean a teen...and I think it's an accident..."

"DON'T TRY TO DEFEND THAT SQUIRT!"

"Let's just leave this and let him resume his..."

"NOT UNTIL I RIP HIS "BIRDIE" OFF HIS SOCKET!"

"But nee-san..."

"I SAID MOVE IT!"

As the Shiba siblings argue, Jinta stood up, still crying and tells her that he is fed up being a "punching bag" and ran off, which Kukaku ignored at first, but Ganju tried to persuade her, though it wasn't easy given her fiery temper, but after 15 minutes he managed to convince her reminding that they are to be responsible for Jinta's rehabilitation, while reminding that he got word from Uktake that wild Hollows are on the prowl and some thugs that they fought weeks before are now escaped convicts and if Jinta ran in to either of the two, it'll spell disaster for the two of them.

"I SAY WE LET HIM...!"

"We can't..."

"WHY NOT?"

"We promised Urahara we take care of him..."

"SO?"

"If anything were to happen to him...we'll get the bigger brunt..."

"DARN IT..."

"We'd better go look for him..."

Grunting, Kukaku reluctantly got up and puts on her "gear" as she and Ganjul eaves the house to go and find Jinta, as he got a 15-minute head-start, and Ganju hoped that they get to the boy first before the two "dangerous" groups woul find him and make a human meal out of him.

**-x-**

At the streets of Rukongai, Jinta is still walking away and is still upset at the things he went through and hoped he gets out of here and return to the human world, but then came to a stop as he realized that he is still in the forest of Rukongai, and that he has no way of telling how he can get back to the Urahara Shop, and he is now lost. He looked at both sides and wondered what he has gotten himself into and how to rectify his current predicament.

"_Darn..I forgot I'm at Rukongai...I'd better find a place to..._"

As he thinks of a way, several hoodlums came and they are armed…and unfriendly. Jinta braces himself as he knows that he is getting in to trouble after the hoodlum's leader glances at him and made his intentions known.

"Hey...check this out, boss..."

"I saw him ran out of the Shiba house..."

"Good...get him..."

"Then what...?"

"Beat him real good and use him to lure that bitch Kukaku out..."

"Sounds good..."

"I can't wait to get even by holding her boobs..."

"Then go get him already!"

As Jinta is ready to defend himself, the gang members came and tried to grab him so as to use him as a bait to lure Kukaku in to their clutches, but he proved able to take down four of them, but then the hoodlum leader brought out a steel pipe and smack him on his left side of his head, busting him open and rendering him dizzy, allowing the other four to pin him down.

"I got him!"

"Beat him to a pulp!"

"Then tie him up..."

"Kukaku's gonna get her defeat..."

At this time the Shiba siblings arrived, along with Ganju's four friends and they began to take on the gangsters, but the hoodlum leader is using Jinta as a hostage, but the boy managed to pick a pebble and flicked it on his eyes, and there Kukaku took the chance in using her kido spell in disabling the gangsters, and they are forced to runaway after a humiliating defeat.

However, Hollows suddenly appeared, even though they are of low-levels, they still pose a threat, and are about to get her when she uses her Kido spells to "fry" them away, but then another is about to slay her from behind when Jinta knocked her aside instinctively and uses is physical strength to punch the Hollow back, and it did harm the Hollow, but the Hollow managed to impale both his legs, and the young boy fell to the ground, pain kept him "grounded" and is unable to stand up.

"AAARRGGHH!"

"Blast! Jinta! Nee-san! The kid's been hurt!"

By then Kukaku, recovers and uses her Kido Spell to deal with the Hollow, and soon Ganju's gang members arrived for assistance and kept the remaining Hollows at bay until she uses another of her strong Kido spells to do away with the Hollows, and they are all saved. Ganju checks on Jinta, seeing that he is bleeding badly and he asked his four gang-friends to help him tend his wounds. Kukaku checked on Jinta and there Ganju told her that he got injured saving her.

"Hey kid..."

"I'm...sorry if I offended you...but...it wasn't on purpose"

"Nee-san...we'd better get him home and treat his wounds..."

"...fine."

"I'm...sorry...really..."

"We talk later. Ganju!"

"Coming up!"

Kukaku was moved a bit upon hearing this and decided to bring him back to her house. Later in the day she looked back at how Jinta came to decide to escape the house and pondered if she was being too harsh at her. She came to realize that she was being too hard on him and decided to "tone down" her disciplining and went to Jinta, seeing that both his thighs have been bandaged and her two assistants told him he'll be sidelined for a week. There they left her and Jinta alone and the two had a talk.

"Now you know why I'm being strict with you..."

"I know...I'm sorry..."

"Then you have a week's rest...but after that..."

"I know...I'll work hard..."

"Good. If you impress me that much...I'll consider sending you home earlier..."

"Okay..."

"As long as you don't slack off...I'll refrain from shouting at you..."

"Okay..."

Moved by Jinta's, she apologized and told him that if he just work diligently on his "punishment" she would "loosen" up a bit on her scolding and the two came to an understanding and Jinta came to realize that his slackness has caused him to be here and decided to work on his remaining "punishment" days so that if Kukaku is pleased enough she might send him home earlier. There he told Kukaku that once he is healed, he will work hard on his "punishment" which shed nodded and allowed the young boy to take a week's rest and is expecting him to recover faster if he rests up.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

><p>Hope you like this chapter, and this is the turning point where the events would lead to an eventual Jinta x Kukaku love scene. However, t may take place a few chapters after the next chapter…then again, it depends on the next chapter's story…<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Preview:<em>**

Jinta works on his "punishment" enough to impress Kukaku…and soon the two started to get close…close enough for him to enter "first" and "second base" with her…


	4. Jinta x Kukaku part 4

**Jinta's Sensual Summer**

We're now going to see Jinta attempting to "soften up" Kukaku after the two reached an "understanding", and gets to the first two bases before "infiltrating" the "main base"…

* * *

><p>A week has passed and things went well inside the Shiba House as Jinta is working hard to "work off" the punishment and managed to impress Kukaku herself, earning praises and points enough to lessen his chances of staying here and may be allowed to go home earlier than expected, and even Ganju is glad that Jinta is not slacking much like he used to and advises him to do the same at Urahara's Shop so that he won't have to come back here.<p>

"Looks like you've improved, kiddo…"

"Come on, Ganju-senpai…"

"I heard…if you keep this up…you get to go home one week earlier than expected…"

"Yeah, yeah…"

"And…"

"Huh?"

"You get to be in charge of the store…"

"Seriously…?"

Moreover, Jinta is tasked of selling the goods inside the shop and is able to sell most of the items and made a lot of money, impressing Kukaku that much that she decided to have a good dinner later tonight, and the younger boy sighed in relief as he didn't get shouted like the weeks before, so for the day he is allowed to "take things easy" and relax a bit, though he wondered what would he do before leaving Rukongai.

**-x-**

Later that night, Ganju's gang members are invited and are having a feast, with Jinta among the people eating, though he glances at Kukaku, noticing her "beautiful assets" and is starting to get drawn near her yet he shakes off the desires he is starting to notice but Ganju mischievously suggested that he have a "good time" with her so as to soften her up a little in terms of attitude which Ganju's comrades agreed to, much to the boy's surprise.

"Hey, hey…so you got eyes on my sister, huh?"

"Er…that…"

"Hey, Ganju…why not he make out with her?"

"Yeah…let's see your sister act womanly for once…"

"Guys…not so loud…or she'll kill us all!"

"HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"

Fortunately, Kukaku didn't hear this as she was busy drinking and eating, which would eventually make her quite drunk and after an hour Ganju escorted his friends home after cleaning the mess with Jinta's help and the boy is left alone with Kukaku herself. He secured the door so that only Ganju can open it once he comes back, and is getting ready to clean the rest of the mess so that he won't be scolded for slacking off again.

**-x-**

Much, much later, Jinta is sitting on a corner resting after washing the dishes and cleaning the leftovers, and he is stretching himself after a tiring clean-up, but as he looked to his left, he is surprised to see that Kukaku is near him, and to his further surprise, her legs are spread and he can see her plain white panties and her creamy thighs, which attracted his attention and to make matters worse, his organ "awakened" again and slips out of the left sleeve of his short shorts, where his "length" is exposed, and throbbing.

"Oh, crap…!"

Before he can move to hide his erection, Kukaku seemingly woke up and stood, walking for a while and passes by him, before she lay back on the floor, almost beside him, and to complicate matters, her right thigh is just in front of the boy's length, rubbing it, which Jinta mentally moaned as the contact causes his arousal to throb harder, while getting a closer look at her thighs, panties, and even her ample bosom. His desire is starting to gain strength as his penis throbbed again while feeling her soft skin and he wondered what he should do now.

"_Crap…this is embarrassing…but this also feels good…don't know if I can ignore this for long…_"

As he kept on staring at her luscious body, he felt her right thigh moving and the friction causes the younger boy to get really aroused, his penis throbbed harder and he is starting to lose his "moral control" of himself as he is tempted to do something to her yet he held on, though he is starting to enjoy the sensation he is feeling, his erection getting stronger as Kukaku's right thigh is "feeding" sensual energy directed at Jinta's exposed hardened penis.

"_Please…get off…or I'll be forced to whack off…!_"

By then, Kukaku started speaking and he became mortified at the thought of getting caught, fearing that he'll get another beat-up until he glanced at her face, seeing that she is just talking in her sleep, and while he is relieved that she is still in a drunken slumber, the arousing sensation kept getting stronger and stronger, and he gives in as he decided to do something to relieve himself, and decided to remove his shorts, then his tank top, placing it over her panty-covered "private", and then the naked Jinta positioned himself over her, his erection pressing her "front" and he can feel himself hardening further.

"_Okay…what should I do…? I haven't done this yet…but…should I be doing this…?_"

As he pondered on what he should do, considering that he hasn't done anything like this before, his body seem to give him the command as he followed his instinct and started to gently kiss her neck and then her chest, in a soft and subtle way so that he won't wake her up, and as he did so, his lower body began to act on its own, his hips slowly move up and down, his erections pressing her "front", and with her panties, and his tanktop shirt in the way, the sensation became stronger, and Kukaku's legs slowly move, her knees raised, and her hips started to meet his thrusts.

"_Ahh…this feels good…but…should I be doing this…?_"

As Jinta is enjoying the feeling, his thoughts are lost as he continued to neck her while his erection throbbed harder and harder at each thrusts, as her hips continued to move to meet his, and despite the sensation she herself is feeling, she was still drunk and didn't care much about waking up, and she remained to move unconsciously as her hands began to hold his hips and he continued to kiss her chest while his hips move, his erection rubbing her "front", and you can see a wet spot forming in her panties, yet Jinta is unmindful as he is concentrating at the feelings he is feeling.

"_Ahh…ahh…ahh…_"

However, as the next few minutes passed, his body is aching for more, as the "belly" of his erection rubbing her "front" continued to produce "arousing" sensations and as he tried to "penetrate" her further despite the "cover" in her genital, his body is now getting "overheated", as he felt that something powerful is forming at his organ, and though he wanted to stop to see what is happening, his body wouldn't and it directed Jinta to thrust deeper, and after 10 more thrusts, he felt his penis throbbing non-stop and the sensations gotten stronger and stronger, and he couldn't stop himself as he kept on thrusting, and that's when the powerful sensation came, as his erection pulsed and "released himself" for the first time, and he pushed his hips against hers, his "front" against her "front", and after almost a minute the sensation subsided and he slowly "returned to reality".

"_Ahh…that felt really good…uh-oh…what have I done…?_"

As he gets up, he stared wide-eyed as he realized that his "essence" is spread on his tanktop shirt and removes it before it would smear her panties, and saw the front of her panties having a "larger wet spot" and looked around to see what he can do, almost panicking at the thought of what would happen if she were to find out what he just did to her. He frantically searched for a blanket and found one and then covered her lower body so as if it would look naturally.

"_Good…now to get out of here…_"

He then puts on his shorts and went to the shower to clean up, just as Ganju arrived after seeing off his friends. Of course, he was drunk after partying at their place and went straight to his room to sleep, not bothering to check on his sister, unaware of the "secret make-out" she unknowingly had with Jinta.

**-x-**

Next morning, Jinta was mopping the floor when Kukaku approached him, and he managed to keep his cool if she were to ask him any questions, in which she did, as she asked what happened last night and if he is the one who placed a blanket on her, which he confirmed, telling her that she might catch a cold, and she uncharacteristically thank him for the gesture, while muttering that she had a dream last night about her and Jinta making out.

"Hey…did you put that blanket on me last night..?"

"Yeah…I don't want you to catch a cold…"

"Thanks…"

"Yeah…"

"But…I had a weird dream last night…you making out with me…"

"Er…why telling me that?"

"I felt that it was real…"

"Maybe you're still drunk…but then…that dream you have might be a good thing…"

Jinta looked away fearing that she might see through him and instead stated that it was a good dream for her. Kukaku looked perplexed and passes by him, but then she gave him a scary-looking grin before putting her hand inside his shorts, caressing his organ, feeling him get hard and she started to rub him up and down, which his erection throbbed at her smooth caress.

"Really…?"

"Ahh…why are you touching my "birdie"?"

"Heh…wow…you got a good one…from soft to hard…"

"Ahh…don't…! Ganju might…"

"They're all out..so I can have you to play with…and I want to play with your "birdie"…"

"Ahh…"

"Like that, huh?"

"Ahh…"

Though Jinta pleaded to stop fearing that Ganju or her two servants might come here, she grinned further as she tells him that they are alone and that she is getting even for what he did last a few weeks ago even if it's an accident. As her rubbing increases, Jinta's body surrenders as he leaned against the wall, while his shorts is dropped on the floor and Kukaku started to give him a slow, but sensual "phallic massage".

"So…never whacked off before, huh?"

"N-no…h-haven't…"

"But you get hard sometimes, huh?"

"Y-yeah…"

"Want to make love with me…? As a reward for saving me…?"

"Y-yeah…"

"Good…"

"Ahh…"

As she grinned at seeing JInta looking "seduced", she glances at him further, seeing him cute and as her face is near his, the two glanced at each other before they unknowingly kissed, and after a minute the two moved their faces away, and she blushed at what she just did, while Jinta looked away, but then he closed his eyes and then she felt his organ throbbed before "releasing himself", and she smirked a bit seeing him achieving orgasm.

After that, Jinta went to the bathroom to change while Kukaku wiped her hands just as Ganju arrived, and there she checked the calendar and realized that Jinta will be due to go home in four days, and a smile was formed on her lips as she decided to give the boy a "parting gift" before he goes home.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

><p>Hope you like this chapter, and Jinta managed to get "close" to her, though it was with some comic relief moments. Hope the slight love scene is enough to satisfy the lemon-lovers out there…<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Preview:<em>**

The Jinta x Kukaku arc ends with the next chapter, and it'll go off with a blast before I commence the next story featuring a Jinta x Yoruichi arc…


	5. Jinta x Kukaku part 5

**Jinta's Sensual Summer**

Sorry for the late update…a lot of factors made me "lay low"…but now I'm going to try and continue this fic and see how well this would go…hope you're not upset with me…

* * *

><p>A few days have passed and now Jinta is getting ready as he has just one more day before he goes home, and right now he is doing some last-minute chores as a favor before Kukaku sends him off in much good terms, though he wondered if he would get to experience some "good things" given how he ended up getting foreplay-ed by Kukaku herself.<p>

"_I Wonder...what if...we ended up "doing it" for real...?_"

As Jinta is working on finishing the house, Ganju decided to go assist him so as to give him a little help as well as his way to send him off in good memories, which the young boy appreciated as the two began cleaning the house together, while Kukau is out to buy some food and supplies.

"Looks like you've improved, kiddo…"

"Come on, Ganju-senpai…"

"Good that you worked your way out…and now you get to go home in flying colors…"

"Yeah, yeah…"

"And…"

"Huh?"

"Hope you'd be able to tame my sister…"

"Seriously…?"

"Yes…"

"Knock it out…"

And so the two continued to sweep and mop the floor before cleaning the remaining mess within the house, which, an hour later, Kukaku returns, and has brought with her, her two servants, and are now ready to unload the goods she bought while telling everyone that they'll be having dinner to celebrate Jinta's "improvement" and his going home, though Jinta wondered what would happen tonight, knowing this would result in all of them getting drunk.

**-x-**

Later that night, Ganju's gang members are invited and are having a feast, with Jinta among the people eating, though he glances at Kukaku, once again noticing her "beautiful assets" and is starting to get drawn near her yet he shakes off the desires he is starting to notice, not wanting to cause a commotion, but like the week before, Ganju scooted closer to the younger boy and he mischievously suggested that he have a "good time" with her so as to soften her up a little in terms of attitude.

He also stated that this would be a good, "memorable" experience before he leaves, much to the boy's chagrin and horror.

"Hey, hey…I noticed that you're eyeing on her…so you want to hit on my sister, huh?"

"Er…that…no…just looking at her…"

Of course, Ganju's comrades join in on the discussion, much to Jinta's dismay.

"Hey, Ganju…why not he make love with her?"

"Yeah…let's see your sister act womanly for once…"

"Guys…not so loud…or she'll kill us all!"

"HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"

Fortunately, Kukaku didn't hear this as she was busy drinking and eating, which would eventually make her quite drunk, but as Jinta took a cup to drink and gulped it down, he soon realizes that he drank sake by mistake, but it was too late, as the effects of drunkness slowly invaded his body...and senses, but the party went on nevertheless. And after an hour Ganju escorted his friends home after cleaning the mess with Jinta's still in a drunken stupor and the boy is left alone with Kukaku herself. He secured managed to the door so that only Ganju can open it once he comes back, and is getting ready to go to his assigned room when he glances at Kukaku, also drunk and she slowly wobbled towards him, unaware that he too is drunk.

Although drunk, Jinta still has enough senses to be a "good gentleman" and escorts the drunk Kukaku towards her bedroom, and the two wobbled inside and as he is about to place her on the bed, she went heavy as she fell onto the futon pulling the younger boy with her and he ended up laying on top of her, and there the two stared at each other, and that's where their "body heat" kicks in, followed by a sensual feeling.

"Hey, kid..."

"Y-yes..."

"Want some fun..."

"Er...anything..."

"Let's kiss and make up..."

"You sure...?"

"Hurry up before I changed my mind"

"Er...okay..."

And so the two started to kiss and passion override their senses as sensual feeling kicks in as Jinta stripped down to his brief while Kukaku removed her upper clothing until she in only clad in her panties, and as the younger boy began to kiss her neck and cleavage, his hips started to rise and fall, pressing the bulge of his loose brief against her "center" which she reciprocated, their hips gyrating and their covered privates "vibrate" against each other.

Feeling bolder, Jinta went for her bosom, as he took one nipple in his mouth and gently suckle it while his hand kneaded her other breast, causing Kukaku to moan a little louder, while her hands began to push down his brief until he is fully naked, and there she started to rub Jinta's erection up and down, while the boy himself removed her panties as his fingers began to explore her "entrance" causing her hips to thrust upward.

They spent five minutes touching each others' "privates" until their bodies ached for more, and now Jinta positions himself on top of her, with Kukaku willingly ;ets him prepare to "do" her.

With Jinta, who is on top of Kukau, he is poised to enter her "entrance". The younger boy knelt before Kukaku's moist wetness, and raised her left leg towards his right shoulder. Without warning, he started entering his hardness into her "entrance". Kukaku's body felt him entering her and arousal enveloped her body, and so does Jinta's, feeling his erection throbbing inside her and they stood still for a moment, their bodies are starting to absorb the sensations they are feeling.

"Ahh..."

"Ahh..."

Moments after absorbing the initial sensations, the "lovemaking" commences, as this time, he moved his waist against her in a slow, rhythmic motion. With Jinta's arousal prodding his body, and penis, and in the heat of excitement, he moved his hips a bit faster.

"Ahh..."

The action forces a moan from an overwhelmed Kukaku, which made Jinta move with more action and vigor. The younger boy is then forced to change his rhythm to a faster one. Then faster. They were now gasping for their breaths and all, swept away by their first experience, they were getting "overheated" for as long as they couldn't tell. Jinta felt his peak coming and so was Kukaku, but then he got other ideas in his mind due to his drunken state.

The younger boy then places Kukaku's leg down and now he is poised to do something else though he remained on top of her, his erections till inside her. for a moment Kukaku a bit defensive about the sudden change of events, but she is too weakened by the powerful arousal that she'd just had to do much of anything.

"What the... aaaah...!"

As Kukaku tries to ponder what is happening, she resumes her moaning melody as Jinta enters her womanhood without any other warning, making a wet slippery noise with each of his thrusts. He doesn't listen to her words as he begins to pump himself faster and faster, getting almost all the length of his hard penis inside her "entrance" with each stroke. Despite what is happening, Kukaku is in ecstasy, not being in control of her body, yet the actions she is experiencing drives her beyond wildness, and she can't explain why.

"Ahh...Ooohh...aaahhh...oohhh..."

"Ahh...ahh...ahh...ahh!"

Jintaa could barely heard her moaning but he is unable to stop himself as his body is forcing him to. Seeing two free orbs of flesh bouncing up and down in front of him, a still-aroused Jinta decides that he has to do something with his hands. He gently puts one on each of her breasts and began to knead them in synch with his thrusts inside her. This action further arouses her further, making her moan even louder. Not fully aware of what he's doing, he starts to change his rhythm.

He pulls out, pauses, violently pushes in, and then repeats the action over and over. In addition of that, he squeezes her breasts harder each time he thrusts in, making her whimper. This certainly causes her body to get aroused further and makes her feel inexplicably good.

"Ah...aahh...ahh...!"

"Ahh...!"

Kukaku almost passes out as her vaginal walls suddenly tighten around Jinta's penis, milking it with her feminine fluids as she reaches orgasm. Her loud orgasmic moaning turns him on as well, and he suddenly stops pumping in and out of her. His face twists with the tension as he shoots his warm load deep inside her, letting out a last moan of pleasure, before finally collapsing on top of her.

Both were exhausted from their actions, yet it took another five minutes for Jinta before getting his senses back and pulled out, and slept beside her, and thankfully, Ganju arrived late so he has no idea what just happened. He is also unaware that both Jinta and Kukaku are drunk and opting to sneak back to his room to avoid another scolding.

**-x-**

By morning, Jinta woke up and slowly recalled what happened, and so he hurriedly put his clothes and thanked that Kukaku is s till asleep, and seeing that the scent of sake still lingers, he hoped that her hangover would keep her in slumber as he prepares to head back to the human world after completing his "punishment", though he too felt some of the hangover.

**-x-**

A week later, Jinta was working at the Urahara Shop with Urahara himself pleased to see that Jinta has improved and no longer slacks off, and so during lunchtime, Jinta joins Urahara, Tessai, Ururu, Yoruichi, Ririn, Noba and Kurudo, and as they eat their lunch, they all asked Jinta how he is doing during his stay at Kukaku's house, which Jinta kept mum, not wanting to tell them the "moment" he had with Kukaku.

However, Kukaku barges in, her veins "popped" on her temple, and is eyeing straight at Jinta, and there she accuses him of "taking her virginity away" much to the others' surprise, while Yoruichi smirked, seeing that the younger boy managed to "tame" Kukaku.

"JINTA!"

"Eh?"

"YOU BRAT!"

"What did I do?"

"YOU TOOK MY "FIRST TIME" AWAY! I'M NO LONGER A VIRGIN!"

"What are you talking about?"

"DON'T DENY IT! YOU LEFT YOUR BRIEF INSIDE MY ROOM!"

"Ahh...um..."

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

"HELP!"

And so Kukaku ran after Jinta, as the two ran around the house with Urahara sipping ta while Yoruichi snickered, seeing how lively the shop has become since Jinta came back.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

><p>Hope you like this chapter, and Jinta managed to get "claim" her, though it was with some comic relief moments. Hope the love scene is enough to satisfy the lemon-lovers out there…<p>

This ends the Kukaku arc, and now I can move onto the next arc.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Preview:<em>**

The next chapter starts the Jinta x Yoruichi arc, and the setting is still set during summer. So expect a good story before the love scene commences…


	6. Jinta x Yoruichi part 1

**Jinta's Sensual Summer**

Sorry for the late update…a lot of factors made me "lay low"…but now I'm going to try and continue this fic and see how well this would go…hope you readers are not upset with me…

With the Kukaku arc ended, I am now commencing the next arc with Yoruichi being the next focus, and this will certainly give Jinta something to remember, and why she would take interest in the younger boy even though she usually "flirt" with Ichigo...

By the way, this arc is separate from the first arc, so...this is still set within the summer vacation...

Now on to the story!

It was summer time and the wide area of Tokyo is stricken with summer heat, and this of course means that people flock to shops and grocery stores to buy things to rid themselves of the summer heat, ranging from ice mineral beverages to sunblock lotions. The Uruhara Shop is having a blast as several customers were flocking the shop to buy summer-related items, and of course Tessai, Ururu and Jinta are kept busy attending to the customers' needs, though Jinta was the only one to whine at the non-stop chores he had to put up, though Tessai urged the younger boy not to complain.

"Geez! So much chores!"

"Don't complain! Just keep working!"

"Can't I take a break?"

"Just keep it up! Lunch break is almost upon us!"

"Man!"

"Jinta!"

"Okay, okay…"

"Good…"

Then it was lunch break and Jinta sighed as he gets to take a break and hoped that there would be less customers coming and soon the dining table is set and everyone is eating their meals, but after 30 minutes it was back to work much to Jinta's chagrin as he get to bring items here and there non-stop but the younger boy had no choice since Tessai and Uruhara are the bosses running the shop, and he couldn't do anything to complain.

By the end of the day, the shop earned a lot of income and Uruhara came after attending some place and told everyone that he just played a lottery and won a prize, revealing that he has won a major prize, which he can go to a beach resort for free and can invite some friends, and Tessai is pleased, especially Ririn and Kurudo while Noba remained silent, and there Uruhara told Tessai to call Ichigo and his friends as he wanted to invite them to the planned outing, and Jinta mentally sighed in relief as he would take a break.

"Everyone…guess what…"

"Huh?"

"I won a prize…"

"What prize is that?"

"A free entrance to a summer beach resort!"

"Really?"

"But Jinta…you get to stay here…"

"Say what?"

Jinta stared wide-eyed in surprise and annoyance when told that he will get to stay and look after the shop, all by himself, and he realized that Uruhara's words are absolute, and is unable to rebut or refuse, and he "surrounding" turn gray and "cracks" enveloped him as everyone else discusses about what to prepare for the next day as they are leaving in the morning, seemingly ignoring the younger boy who is sitting among them.

**-x-**

The next morning, in front of the Urahara Shop, uruhara, Tessai, Ururu, Ririn, Noba and Kurudo are set to leave, just as Ichigo, Chad and Orihime arrived and the group are now boarding a rented van and everyone went inside as Uruhara gave Jinta some last-minute instructions on what to do while he is alone, and then the vehicle left leaving the younger boy alone, and Jinta quietly went inside to clean up, and within minutes customers came to buy some summer-related supplies.

"Hey! Cashier!"

"Yes…?"

"I would like to buy these…"

"Okay…"

"Hey! Cashier! I want this one!"

"Coming!…?"

"I would like to buy these…"

"Okay…"

"Hey! Cashier!"

"Yes…?"

"Wrap this one, will you…"

"Okay, okay…"

**-x-**

After two hours, it was almost lunchtime, and Jinta went to the refrigerator to have some lunch, though he felt that he is being "singled out" as he wondered what the others are doing at the beach, and he just sighed as he really wanted to come but for some reason he wasn't allowed to, and wished that someone he knew would come and keep him company.

"Jeez…am I being picked on? Why can't I come?"

By then his wish came as Yoruichi arrived and noticed that only Jinta is there and she greeted him while asking where the others are, which he responded in an upset manner which she can understand, and since she has nothing else to do during the summer vacation, she decided to offer him some assistance which seemed to brighten up Jinta, as he finally got someone who to talk to while being alone manning the shop.

"Hello…"

"Ah, Yoruichi-san…"

"Where are the others?"

"Went to a beach…left me in charge…"

"You don't seem to enjoy it…"

"Yeah…"

"Want me to help?"

"Sure…better than me being alone…"

She then went inside the bathroom and after a few minutes, she was dressed in a rather sexy outfit just to suit the summer situation, and this attracted a lot of male buyers and decided to buy some items just to get a glance at Yoruichi's sexy body, and it helped, earning the shop a lot of income while Jinta himself is drawn by her sexy appearance yet he had to keep his "inner thoughts" in line as he didn't want to make himself look like a pervert.

**-x-**

At the beach, Uruhara and Ichigo's groups are now there and are getting ready to install the equipment for cooking while Orihime prepared the sunblock lotion for everyone to use, but then they got some unexpected guests, as Rangiku, Toshiro Rukia, Renji and Ukitake arrived, and are soon joined by Soi Fon, expecting that Yoruichi is here. Orihime greeted them and she was greeted in return.

"Hello…"

"Hi, everyone!"

"Hello, Ichigo!"

"Rukia!"

"Hi, Ichigo…"

"Hey, Renji..."

"Yo…"

"Really…why am I being dragged in…"

"Come on, Captain Hitsugaya…you too needed a break…and the chance to cool off…"

"Matsumoto!"

"Strange…where is Yoruichi-sama…"

"…"

And so everyone applied sunblock lotions and are getting to dip in the waters, while Soi Fon looked around, noticing that Yoruichi is not here and started to walk around the beach area to find her, unaware that Yoruichi is at the Uruhara Shop keeping Jinta company.

_**To Be Continued…**_

Hope you like the opening of this next arc. And still it's set in the summer, so the summer theme here.

Sorry if this chapter's a bit short but rest assured that the next chapters will improved in terms of story and length.

_**Preview:**_

As Jinta came to appreciate her company, he is starting to have problems "keeping himself in control" as his body showed signs of arousal...and what would she do if she noticed his situation...so expect a rather sexy reply from her...


End file.
